Transport management systems provide support for the logistical issues in managing the transportation of persons, cargo, or the like. In some transportation management systems, a driver provides transportation services to a rider to a location selected by the rider; the particular instance of a driver transporting a rider is called a trip. Various information is exchanged between a rider and a driver in the context of a trip. This information includes potentially sensitive details including driver information, passenger information, origin of the trip, destination of the trip, and payment information. Further, this information may be stored in disparate servers that send the data across channels, potentially exposing the data to interception by malicious entities.
Typical encryption mechanisms encrypt all data or all data pertaining to a single trip using a single encryption key. However, these mechanisms are not sufficiently granular to prevent exposure of protected data. In the case of a single encryption key, a malicious entity need only locate one key to access all of the protected data in the transport management system. Even in the case of a trip-specific key, the entity would be able to access all of the protected information about the trip upon decryption of the key.